


I've Waited Too Long To Say Everything You Mean To Me

by ManiacManaged4749



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged4749/pseuds/ManiacManaged4749
Summary: After diverting Armageddon, Aziraphale is happy his bookshop is back in tact and immediately reads all the books he could have lost. Crowley does everything to get the angel's attention.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I've Waited Too Long To Say Everything You Mean To Me

It wasn't a gloomy day in Soho but it wasn't the brightest of days either. Aziraphale sat in his old bookshop, his head in yet another book as time passed by. He had done this a lot since the diversion of Armageddon and he could sit at his desk for hours on end reading each book not even looking up to watch passers-by.

He had opened his shop a few times but never for long. Crowley always came by of course but most of the time they just sat in silence. It was weird. Most of their encounters before Armageddon were about the missing antichrist, heaven, hell and anything related to that. They were still getting used to being on their own side together and it was still going to take a bit of time

The bell rung and Aziraphale didn't even need to look up to know who it was. A set of familiar footsteps soon followed and eventually stopped as they reached the sofa that sat behind the angel's desk. "So, how are you angel?" The demon spoke.

"I'm good. You?" The Angel answered, turning towards the demon.

"Not too bad. How long have you been sat there? It seems like you never get up off your arse or even need to move when you sit there. You need to get out more." The demon inferred. He was a little worried about his Angel, not like he was going to say it, but he had just become more quiet and conservative than he ever was. 

"If you want to know, I've been reading 'The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter'. I've been able to remember everything I read and noted it all down on paper and annotated a few." Aziraphale informed his friend.

"Oh right, still you should get out a bit; you could become too absorbed in this." Crowley motioned towards the paper that sat on the wooden desk.

"I will do, I just need to finish this last bit off and then we can go somewhere, if that is what you are implying. I'll just be a second." He looked back to the book and resumed writing.

* * *

"Oh come on Angel! It’s been more than a second now, it's been two hours. In this amount of time we were able to divert Armageddon." The demon moaned as he stretched even further out on the couch, his figure becoming even more slouched than before.

"Patience is a virtue my dear. Just got this last bit to do." Aziraphale spoke softly as he scanned the paper in front of him.

"You said that ages ago. Come on... Otherwise, I'm going to have to annoy you." The Angel didn't even turn to look up at Crowley, a sure sign that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

Slowly, Crowley lifted himself up and rested himself on the edge of the sofa. He put his glasses on and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did so, three books began to fly off very different shelves. The noise spooked Aziraphale and made the him jump but he didn't look up. Soon enough more books fell off their respective shelves and soon provoked a response from the angel.

"Okay, can you stop that now Crowley please. You are only just going to make everything longer." The Angel finally stood up and began picking up the books placing them back in their original position. However as he did so, the demon reached for the paper that lied on the desk and swiftly moved them behind his back.

"Fine then." Crowley answered back just as Aziraphale turned back around an looked towards the desk.

"I know you've got them, dear." Aziraphale said in the most endearing tone but Crowley didn't move a muscle.

"I know you know that I've got them but I've got an idea. What don't me and you go out for dinner and then I'll give you them back. Deal?" It was a good offer, it was a win-win situation.

"Okay then. Deal." The Angel raised his arm as Crowley did himself and met in the middle, shaking firmly and letting the handshake linger until they both pulled away.

* * *

Jazz music played in the background as waiters and waitresses busied in the background. A small hum of people's conversations echoed around the room as Aziraphale bruised himself into the food that sat in front of him. He chose carefully the first food he was going to have. As usual, Crowley chose nothing and all that was in front of him was a small coffee cup. He gazed longing at the Angel and as soon as the Angel turned to look at him he looked the other way.

"You miss out on all the nice food here, you know?" Aziraphale informed him.

"I know but I'm just here for the nice alcohol and too spend time with you." Crowley responded

"Do you remember Potronus' restraunt? That was exquisite. It was good that you came with me, he did remarkable things to oysters, shame that he died." Aziraphale rambled.

"It was good.You know that was one of the ways that I realised that I love..." The demon trailed off.

"What was that? I didn't catch what you said." The Angel replied shyly.

"I said that that was one of the ways that I realised that I love you." His voice became quieter and quieter as he said it.

"Same here, dear." The Angel responded locking eyes with the man sat across from him.

"Really?" Crowley voice was breathless, "I've waited so long to say that and to hear that." He formed his words carefully. "There are millions of words to describe you and none of them are negative. You mean everything to me, Angel." He confessed.

"I feel the same way. I love you Crowley. I always have and always will, no matter what." Aziraphale reciprocated.

Everything seemed like time had stopped just for this one moment. Crowley inched his chair closer to Aziraphale and before the Angel could take anything in, their lips met. It was a simple peck and Crowley tried to move away slowly but Aziraphale grabbed his face and pulled him in for an even deeper and passionate kiss. It didn't last long of course it didn't, they were in a public place but they just pressed their foreheads together and savoured the moment just before the waiter came back around.

"Is there any more things we can get you? Food? Alcohol?" He interrupted.

"A bottle of your finest Champagne please." Crowley answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. The title is a lyric from Ben Platt's song 'In case you don't live forever' really good song and there is a brilliant animatic of good omens to the song, not by me but go and check it out, it inspired this fic to an extent. Thanks!


End file.
